Insuvet Protamine Zinc
All Insuvet insulins have been discontinued by Pfizer Animal Health. The insulins were made under contract by Wockhardt UK for both Pfizer and for Schering-Plough Animal Health, who owned the brand name earlier. Wockhardt makes the same insulins under their Hypurin brand name. * Insuvet Neutral= Hypurin Bovine Neutral * Insuvet Lente=Hypurin Bovine Lente * Insuvet Protamine Zinc=Hypurin Bovine Protamine Zinc Switching from Insuvet to Caninsulin One of the products in the Insuvet product line, this is a pure bovine U100 Protamine Zinc insulin (PZI), for veterinary use and was available in the UK only from veterinary clinics. Comparing Insuvet insulins with Hypurin insulins Currently marketed Wockhardt Bovine insulins comparable with Insuvet insulins: Hypurin Bovine Neutral EMC UK product description. Insuvet Neutral VMD product description Hypurin Bovine Lente EMC product description. Insuvet Lente VMD product description Hypurin Bovine Protamine Zinc EMC UK product description. Insuvet Protamine Zinc VMD product description If you are in Canada, your vet may also be able to obtain manufactured beef insulin from the UK for you through Health Canada's Emergency Drug Release program. With it, you are able to receive up to 6 months worth of insulin; a C$ 50.00 fee for the application is required. If permitted, you would then be eligible to import PZI insulins such as Hypurin Bovine Protamine Zinc, as well as other bovine or porcine insulins. The program is similar to Health Canada's Special Access Programme for importing necessary drugs for people. Wherever you are, the comparable CP Pharma Hypurin insulins should be able to be imported provided you follow the import rules and guidelines for your country of residence. CP Pharma will be glad to assist you if you contact them through their website link on the CP Pharma page. Recently the US-FDA has dropped their paperwork requirements regarding the importation of non-US approved drugs for animal patients who need them. While 100% bovine protamine zinc insulin is available in the US through compounding pharmacies, there is no source of bovine R/Neutral or bovine Lente. It would appear that the relaxed restrictions would make it easier and quicker for a veterinarian to obtain bovine insulins for a diabetic patient. Technical details NOAH Compendium-UK officially describes it as highly purified bovine protamine zinc (PZI) insulin, according to British Pharmacopeia (BP) standards and definitions. It is U100 strength and presented in 10ml vials. It is described as being a medium to long lasting insulin, with onset from 2-5 hours after injection, peak at 12-24 hours, and maximum duration of 24-36 hours. NOAH goes on to say that onset, peak and duration times have been reported as being variable in dogs. PZI contains more zinc and protamine than NPH/isophane insulin and it is primarily the extra protamine which gives it its long-acting duration. The additional protamine in the suspension must first be broken down by proteolytic enzymes AKA proteases, before the insulin in PZI can be absorbed. NPH/isophane insulin contains less protamine than PZI does and because there's less, it is an intermediate-acting insulin. Usage and handling Dosage information for Insuvet Protamine Zinc PZI. This insulin insulin is to be given subcutaneously only. Store at 2-8C; do not freeze. Insuvet Protamine Zinc needs rolling. Product should not be used if it does not re-suspend. The vial has a life of 28 days after first use and a shelf life of 2 years . Comparable insulins are: Hypurin Vet Protamine Zinc (also for veterinary use) and Hypurin Bovine Protamine Zinc , which is approved for human use. The latter is the only one which can be exported from the UK. The U100 strength of BCP PZI and Summit PZI is also comparable to this insulin. Insuvet PZI comes in a 10ML vial. It should be kept refrigerated and rolled gently several times before use to insure it is well-mixed and shows a uniform milky consistency. References Related pages Category:Beef PZI Category:Insulins Category:long-acting Category:Bovine Category:Insuvet Category:Veterinary Category:Intravenous use NO Category:Phenol Category:Protamine Category:Phosphate Category:Content Category:Discontinued insulins